1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory card and, more particularly, to a SD memory card and a MS memory card that can be inserted into a USB slot through an adaptor for integrating the functions of USB interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
An Electrically Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EEPROM) is a memory device that has been widely used in information electronic products. However, a conventional EEPROM has a drawback; that is, its accessing speed is too slow. In recent years, a better EEPROM with faster accessing speed has been developed with advanced technique, which is called flash memory.
As a non-volatile memory, a flash memory has functions of electric writing and erasing data. Therefore, a flash memory can be broadly used in electronic products such as notebook computers and digital cameras that have been miniaturized for better portability. In fact, the developing trend of electronic products is to pursue slimmer and smaller products. Therefore, the size of flash memory has to be reduced to catch up with the trend. For this reason, a Secured Digital (SD) memory card, which has small volume, fast accessing ability, and good applicability to digital cameras, has potential to dominate the small-sized memory card market. Unfortunately, in the current market, not many computers have a slot available for the SD memory card. On the other hand, the penetration rate of a USB slot is relatively high compared to the slot for the SD memory card. Also, a portable hard disk with USB flash memory is pretty convenient for use because it can carry information around. Nevertheless, the USB flash memory is still facing a problem that it cannot adapt to a SD slot.
Focusing on the above-mentioned problem, the invention provides a SD memory card for integrating the functions of USB interface in order that the SD memory card can be inserted into the USB slot through an adaptor. In addition, since the SD memory card is similar to a Memory Stick (MS) card, the invention also provides a MS card for integrating the USB interface.